Only Human
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. *Sniffles***  
****

* * *

Only Human**

**- One -**

*FLASH*

Dean Winchester shot up in bed, his gorgeous green eyes scanning the room for any signs of disturbance. In the dark of the motel room, pain filled whimpers and panting breaths were slicing through the silence. Dean climbed out of bed, his sweatpants and t-shirt clinging to his skin as he stood and reached over for the bedside lamp. Looking toward the main area of the room he saw the naked body of his angel, Castiel.

Castiel was curled up in the foetal position on the floor, his entire body trembling as his breath came out in harsh pants.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, "Oh God!"

Moving forward without hesitation, Dean knelt by Castiel and lifted his shaking form into his arms, suddenly noticing how much Castiel was sobbing. He buried his face in Dean's neck and the hunter wound strong, protective arms around him, keeping him safe and close to his body. The angel seemed unable to control the new emotion flowing through his body, and he clung to Dean for dear life, fingers twisting in the fabric of Dean's shirt as the hunter rocked him gently.

"Shhh…I got you, Cas." Dean whispered, "I got you, you're safe now."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to Castiel. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

Angels do not sob, or cry at all for that matter.

He was gripping Dean so tight the hunter could practically feel Castiel's fear pulsating between them.

Angels do not feel fear.

Angels do not feel at all.

Castiel's Grace had been torn from him. His life as an angel was now over.

He was human.

* * *

Hot water filled the bath tub in the motel room bathroom. Castiel watched the tub fill with the clear liquid as he sat on the toilet lid, his eyes still red and puffy from crying so much. He took note of how the water swirled around and how the steam rose through the bathroom, swirling if he waved his hand through it. It moved like the clouds did when he flew through them. He'd never fly again, and that pained him even more.

Dean was in the main area of the motel room, picking out some sweats for the former angel and then returning to the bathroom and turning the water off. He was surprised that he didn't feel uncomfortable being around naked Castiel, and he was also surprised that he was so happy and excited to teach Castiel everything about being human.

"_God I'm such a girl…"_

"Come on, Buddy," Dean whispered, lifting the naked ex-angel into his arms and carefully placing him in the tub, "There we go."

Castiel remained silent as he felt the warm water pool around him, but he watched Dean with fascination as the hunter dipped a washcloth in the water and tenderly began to wring it out against Castiel's skin, wetting so it was ready to be washed. The former angel bent his knees up toward his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. Dean grimaced out of sympathy and ran a gentle hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel's gaze stayed at his knees, his head lowered and usually bright blue eyes so dull. After finally lathering up Castiel's body with soap, Dean began to rinse it off using a jug and filling it with water from the tub, pouring it over Castiel's body.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said weakly, finally breaking his long silence.

"For what, Cas?" Dean asked, showing uncharacteristic care toward the angel.

"For not being embarrassed by me," Castiel whispered, "And for taking care of me without a second thought."

Dean smiled.

"It's okay, Castiel," Dean said, softly, "I'll always be willing to help you and take care of you. You don't embarrass me, alright?"

Castiel looked back to his knees, jumping slightly when Dean pressed the washcloth to his back again, dabbing his skin carefully and gently. He saw tears slipping down the former angel's face and he sighed quietly. He felt so sorry for Castiel. The guy who used to be an angelic powerhouse was now reduced to being a mortal. Damnit. He deserved so much better than mortality and Dean knew it. The hunter reached forward and carded his fingers through Castiel's hair, leaning over when Castiel rested his head against the side of the tub and began to sob again.

"Cas," Dean whispered, "Please don't cry…"

Castiel looked up with bloodshot blue eyes, tears falling freely down his face.

"I'm afraid," he said, so quietly Dean almost didn't hear him, "I'm alone. I can't hear my family anymore…"

Dean moved even closer to the bathtub and wrapped soothing arms around the ex-angel.

"You're never alone, Cas. You've got me, Sam and Bobby." Dean assured him, "Now, I know Sam and Bobby aren't here right now but I am. It's alright, I'm gonna take care of you."

Castiel sighed into Dean's shoulder.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Cas." Dean replied with a soft smile, pushing the angel back up so he could see his face, "Come on, let me get you dressed and into bed. Bet you're tired, huh?"

Castiel nodded in response and clung to Dean as he lifted him from the bath tub and sat him on the edge of it. He used one arm to support Castiel while he dried him, and after left that arm in place and used the other to grab the clothes he'd brought in. He got the boxers first.

"Are you alright, Cas…I mean, do you need anything?"

Castiel thought for a moment.

"I feel pressure…" he began, pointing to the area where his bladder was, "Here…"

Dean then felt slightly uncomfortable, but this had to be done. There was no escaping that fact. He stood Castiel up and helped him walk his tired self to the toilet.

"Right, Cas…I want you to, umm…" Dean began, finding the best way to explain this as he lifted the lid and the seat, "Take yourself in hand."

Castiel looked down and then realised what Dean meant, so he did as he was told.

"Cas…" Dean said softly, the angel turning to look at him, "I'm going to put my hand over yours okay, just so I can help you with aiming it…are you alright with that?"

Castiel nodded.

"I trust you, Dean." He said softly, showing an affectionate smile which made Dean's heart leap.

"_He trusts me…" _Dean thought, mentally sighing dreamily, and then proceeding to snap out of it and mentally kick himself for being such a girl.

Dean stood right behind Castiel, pressing himself against the still naked former angel to support him, since Castiel's legs weren't too sturdy at the moment. He reached his hand round and felt Castiel tense up, Dean whispered softly into Castiel's ear to calm him.

"It's alright, Cas…just relax, I'm only touching your hand, okay?"

Castiel nodded but still flinched a little as Dean's hand closed around his own. Dean moved his hand upward to aim.

"Okay, you're doing great, Cas." Dean said, earning a smile from Castiel, "I want you to push now, tense the muscles around your bladder."

Castiel tried and it worked, Dean smiling proudly.

"Well done, Cas. Let it all out now, 'cause you'll probably sleep better with an empty bladder."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Dean, while he was pressed so close to Castiel, the former angel's eyes had closed and he savoured that contact. He'd pleaded with the Archangels to give him to Dean. Michael dumped the fallen angel on Elijah, the Angel of Innocence, who couldn't bear to see Castiel out in the cold on his own, with no clue of what to do and so he took him to Dean as he'd asked. Castiel loved Dean, which is the main reason he fell.

After teaching Castiel the basic hygiene aspect of peeing, Dean dressed the former angel and led him into the main area of the motel room which he was staying in alone. Sam was at Bobby's researching more leads on the Devil, so Dean had stayed to finish an easy hunt here in North Dakota. He sat the tired ex-angel on the double bed and moved to the cupboard to get him a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. Take it nice and slowly, okay? Don't want you choking on water." Dean said as he passed the angel the glass, "I'm gonna call Sam, I'll be right back."

Castiel nodded and took a sip of the water, being careful as Dean told him. Dean meanwhile headed outside and called Sam.

"_Hello?" A weary voice answered on the end of the line. _

"Hey, Sammy…it's Dean."

_"Dean? What the hell, dude? It's like three-thirty in the morning…"_

"Yeah, sorry…look I've got a situation here," Dean began, "Castiel's been humanised. His Grace has been stripped from him and he's been dumped here."

"_What? How…when?"_

"He landed about a half hour ago…I'm kinda grateful he arrived here actually so he wouldn't start his human life alone."

"_Oh God…poor guy."_

"I know. I've given him a bath and taught him how to pee…and he's having a glass of water now, so I'll just put him to bed."

_"Okay, get your asses up here in the morning then."_

"Sure thing, Sammy. Say hi to Bobby from me will you?"

"_Sure. See you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

Dean hung up and headed back to the room where Castiel had finished the glass of water.

"Thank you, Dean." He said softly as Dean took the glass from him.

"You're welcome, Cas." Dean replied, placing the glass on the nightstand and pulling back the covers, "You take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, Dean…" Castiel said quickly, grabbing Dean's wrist and gripping it tight, "Please don't go…"

"Cas, I'm only over there." Dean said, crouching down so he was at eye-level with the former angel.

"Please," Castiel whispered, "I don't want to sleep alone."

The tone of voice, and fear present in those bright blue eyes made Dean's chest tighten. He nodded and climbed in bed beside Castiel, covering them both with the sheets.

"Just rest against the pillows and relax. Close your eyes and don't think about anything." Dean whispered, smiling as Castiel finally found comfort as he lay on his side.

The former angel closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his hands reaching out to make sure Dean was still there.

"It's alright, Cas…I'm right here. You need anything then wake me up, okay?"

Castiel nodded sleepily and sighed.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, Cas."

* * *

Castiel awoke from a hideous nightmare to find Dean gone.

"Dean!" Castiel cried, "Dean, where are you?"

Dean rushed out of the bathroom to the former angel's side.

"Cas! Cas, what's wrong?"

"Michael…a dream about Michael…" Castiel sobbed, "His wrath…so much anger…"

Dean climbed into the bed and took Castiel in his arms.

"Shhh," He whispered, "It wasn't real, it's all okay."

"Don't let me go…" Castiel whispered.

Dean mentally shot himself for entering this chick-flick moment, but the former angel needed him, so he just lay back against the pillows, cradling Castiel's head to his chest.

"Think of something nice and then go back to sleep, okay…"

"Okay, Dean."

Dean smiled as the tension disappeared from Castiel's face. When sleep took over former the angel Dean was about to move him but then felt Castiel snuggle into him. There was no way in Hell was he moving Castiel now. It actually felt really nice to have him sleeping in his arms.

"_I love you…" _He thought, suddenly opening his eyes wide,_ "What? Chick-flick! Love…? Oh God…"_

- TBC -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. *Sniffles***  
****

* * *

Only Human**

**- Two -**

"So what do we do?" Sam asked, looking over at the sleeping former angel on Bobby's sofa.

"We take care of him like I promised him we would." Dean replied, gazing lovingly (as Bobby and Sam saw the look) at Castiel.

"What about you, Dean?" Bobby asked, giving Dean a knowing look.

"What are you talking about?" Dean countered, receiving almost sympathetic looks from both Sam and Bobby.

"Dean, we're not stupid…he's told us how tender you were with him last night, and we saw how much care you took when you brought him in…" Sam said, earning himself a scowl from Dean.

"So…? That's what you do when you take care of a friend."

"But you want to be more than friends, don't you…" Bobby said, Dean looking at both him and Sam with a look of defeat washing over his face.

He nodded and bowed his head, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"It's alright, Dean…you need to tell him how you feel soon though. Don't let it eat you up." Sam said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You know what, Sammy, Castiel has just lost his Grace. He's tired, he feels alone, and he's somewhat depressed." Dean argued, sighing and shaking his head, "It's no damn way to start your human life…and it's not like he needs me saying, 'Oh by the way, Cas, I'm in love with you.'"

"You know what, Dean…he might actually love you too." Sam retorted, "Have you seen the way he looks at you? There's nothing but devotion and worship there."

"Sam's right, Dean." Bobby said, "He seems to care about you a lot."

"I'm not even going there…not yet anyway." Dean said, "I don't want anyone getting hurt here, 'cause someone will."

"You don't know that." Sam said, frowning at his brother, "Just allow yourself to have something for once."

Dean sighed and grimaced.

"Right, well for now, this conversation's over…I've got a new human to look after."

With that, the older Winchester turned and left the kitchen, sitting on a cushion on the floor, right by Castiel's side, stroking gentle fingers through his hair.

"Idjit…" Bobby grumbled, turning back to make him and Sam a drink.

* * *

Dean found Castiel leaning into the touch and he smiled widely at the former angel's movements.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, Dean immediately moving his hand away, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dean replied, swallowing thickly, "Nothing, Cas. Don't worry, I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't it's alright." Castiel said, running a hand over Dean's cheek, "Thank you for being by my side."

"No problem." Dean answered smiling and then standing up, "Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"I'm a little hungry." Castiel replied, curling up as his stomach growled.

He looked at Dean with anxious eyes and then back down at his stomach.

"Hey, Cas…it's alright. That's natural. You're stomach's just telling you that you're hungry."

"Oh, I see." Castiel said, sitting and then standing slowly from the couch.

He followed Dean into the kitchen where Bobby and Sam sat drinking coffee.

"Hey, Cas." Sam said with a warm smile.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel replied, "Hello, Bobby."

"Hi, Castiel." Bobby said, smiling as Dean pulled out a chair for the former angel.

"Sit down, Cas. I'll get you something to eat. Does anyone else want anything?" Dean asked, receiving nods from the others.

"I'll tell you what, Dean," Bobby began, "I'll head out and get us some lunch alright. You three try and find some answers as to where Lucifer might be."

"I'll go into the study and get us some books." Sam said, both men getting up and leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

"You want a drink, Cas?" Dean asked, sighing at Sam and Bobby's exits.

"Could I have some water please, Dean?" Castiel countered, looking at the hunter with those big, adoring blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Dean replied, filling up a glass and setting it on the table in front of Castiel, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

The ex-angel took a sip and sighed as Dean sat right beside him.

"S'up, Cas? Everything okay?" Dean asked, trying to look into Castiel's eyes.

"May I confess something to you, Dean? It's bringing a great deal of pressure on me."

Sam came back just at that moment, and Dean saw him at the door.

"Sammy, could you just give us a minute?" Dean asked, giving his brother a pleading look.

"Sure. I'll see if I can get anything on the internet. I'll be in the study."

The youngest Winchester turned and left, Castiel smiling gratefully at Dean when Sam was out of sight.

"What do you want to tell me, Cas?" Dean asked, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage when Castiel looked into his eyes.

"Why I fell…"

Dean's heart stopped for a moment.

"I fell because my superiors were fed up with my disobedience…and because I've fallen in love." Castiel said, now unable to meet Dean's gaze.

"With another angel?" Dean asked, anxiously waiting Castiel's confession as to who it was.

"No…a human," Castiel whispered, finally looking back up at Dean, "I fell for you Dean. I disobeyed for you and fell in love with you."

Tears had filled the former angel's eyes by this time, threatening to escape the corners of them. Dean couldn't believe that Castiel had just confessed his love for him.

"Dean…say something…" Castiel said, for the first time in his existence, feeling panic and fear as the man before him looked shocked and stood up, turning away from him, "Please…don't hate me…"

Those four words snapped Dean back to reality, and he turned to see Castiel stood behind him.

"Hate you?" Dean asked, frowning, "Cas…I could never hate you! Damnit…I don't do chick flick stuff but God, Cas! I love you too...so much."

Castiel's eyes brightened incredibly and he smiled, the tears even closer to escaping his eyes.

"When you were in my arms last night I never wanted to let you go…not once. I don't wanna lose you or let you go, Cas. Not ever."

Castiel beamed the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen and moved towards Dean, wrapping his arms around the hunter's neck in an embrace. Dean held him back, holding the back of Castiel's head and lacing his fingers through the velvet soft hair. Pulling back from the embrace, they looked into each other's eyes, bright blue meeting luscious green. Dean leaned forward and captured Castiel's lips in a soft, tender kiss, feeling the former angel's hand twisting in the fabric of his shirt like he had the night before, the other hand curled slightly into a fist and just touching Dean's chest since Castiel had no idea what to do with it. Tears escaped Castiel's eyes and ran slowly down his cheeks as he almost sobbed into the kiss. Dean's right hand rested on the nape of Castiel's neck, the other arm slipping around his waist and holding him close.

They pulled away panting slightly, their lips still only millimetres apart, both men still able to feel the other's breath playing across their lips. They remained close, Castiel trembling as Dean pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed as they savoured each other, Dean's thumb gently wiping the tears away.

* * *

Sam saw Bobby coming and waved his arms frantically, telling him to shush. Bobby entered the house almost silently and crept over to where Sam was looking. The older hunter couldn't believe what he saw. Dean's hands cupped Castiel's cheeks, and Castiel's gripped Dean's wrists, the pair of them with their foreheads pressed together as Dean kissed Castiel again quickly, before pulling the ex-angel into a hug again.

"Love you, Castiel." Dean whispered, running careful fingers through Castiel's hair again.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered back, his arms curled around Dean's body.

The former angel rested his head on Dean's shoulder, breathing in Dean's scent as he buried his face in Dean's neck. Bobby and Sam smiled at one another. Sam headed back to the study, while Bobby opened and closed the door, making it sound as though he'd just returned.

To Sam and Bobby's surprise, Dean and Castiel didn't release each other. They remained in the same position.

"Hey, Dean." Bobby said with a smile.

Dean looked up at Bobby with a grin big enough to split his face in two.

"Hey, Bobby."

Castiel turned to face Bobby, looking pretty much the same as Dean.

"Hello, Bobby."

"Hey there, Castiel." Bobby replied, nodding at the former seraph.

Sam walked in and grinned as he saw Dean and Castiel's fingers locked under the table at which they now sat.

"You find anything?" Bobby asked, everyone else shaking their heads, "Idjits."

He placed the food on the table.

"Right, Cas, I got you the same as Dean because I wasn't sure what you'd want, and Sam…here's your salad."

The hunter placed two apple pies in front of Dean and Castiel. Dean's eyes widened, and then widened even more when a tub of ice cream was placed on the table next to the pies.

"Bobby, you're a saint!" Dean exclaimed, tucking straight into his pie and ice cream.

Bobby laughed and shook his head, and then everyone turned in shock as they heard Castiel laugh too. Dean's heart actually warmed when he heard the sound of his lover laughing. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his whole life.

At this point in time, life seemed good, despite the Apocalypse going on in the outside world, and for once Dean was truly happy. He hoped and prayed it would stay that way.

* * *

As Dean and Castiel lay in the bed they shared at Bobby's that night, Castiel sat up out of Dean's embrace, turning to look at his hunter.

"What use will I be to you now, Dean, without my Grace?" he asked, earning himself a shocked expression from Dean.

"You know so much that that will help us on it's own, and you're a good fighter too. But you're not here to be used by us, Castiel. You're not a tool…you're one of us, you always have been." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips gently, "Listen to me…no matter what, you'll always be my angel."

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean again, gasping when he felt Dean's tongue running along his lower lip, so Dean entered Castiel's mouth, and when his tongue danced with Castiel's for the first time, both of them moaned softly into the kiss. Pulling back, Castiel bit his lower lip and looked away from Dean, who reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Tell me what you want, Cas…" he said in an almost whisper, "It's alright."

"Just like this." Castiel replied, looking into Dean's green eyes, "I want to be with you like this all night…"

Dean sat up properly and pulled Castiel into his lap, spreading the former angel's legs and placing them either side of his waist.

"I don't know what to do…" Castiel admitted, blushing slightly.

Dean remembered that Castiel was all too innocent when it came to intimacy so he made sure he was slow, caring and patient.

"You can wrap your legs around my waist if you want or you can leave them like that." Dean said softly, taking Castiel's stillness to mean he wanted to leave them like that.

Leaning in, Dean claimed another kiss from Castiel's lips, then leaning into the angel's neck and gently kissing his pulse point, which caused Castiel to take a sharp breath in and buck his hips against Dean's. Dean continued to kiss around Castiel's neck, and then back up to the former angel's lips.

"Just tell me," Dean breathed between kisses, "How far you want to go."

Castiel moaned into another kiss.

"If you get uncomfortable," Dean continued, "At any time, tell me to stop."

Kissing the former angel again for longer, he came up for breath.

"I'll stop straight away, Cas…I don't want you to feel nervous or scared."

Another kiss was stolen.

"And I don't want to take advantage of you, or do anything you don't want me to."

Castiel nodded, kissing Dean again.

"I promise I'll let you know." Castiel whispered, leaning in for another slow kiss.

Dean smiled into the kiss and felt Castiel rocking against him, in time to the movement of his lips. Damn he was a fast learner. Dean moved his hips in return, slowly and languidly to draw it out. Both men were clad in t-shirts and sweatpants, but then Dean felt Castiel's fingers curling around the hem of his t-shirt. Castiel pulled it up to reveal that beautiful torso that belonged to Dean Winchester, while Dean stretched his arms out for Castiel to pull the shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. His hands roamed Dean's bare chest and shoulders, earning a guttural moan when he placed a warm hand over the mark that he'd made the day he gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition.

"Damn, Cas…" Dean groaned, "Love you so much."

Dean leaned in for another kiss from those gorgeous lips of Castiel's, and then managed to pull Castiel's shirt off, revealing his stunning upper body. When Dean began to suckle on Castiel's collarbone the angel hissed in a breath.

"And I love you, Dean…" He replied, his breath hitching when Dean found a sweet spot on the angel's skin (right over his heart), "So, so much."

Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders, one hand lacing through the short, dirty-blonde hair at the back of Dean's head, kissing his lover's right shoulder. Castiel's forehead ended up pressed to Dean's shoulder when Dean's hand slid between their bodies and cupped his lover's erection.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped, bucking his hips into Dean's hand.

"Oh…you like that, Baby?" Dean asked, "Does it make you feel good?"

"Y-Yes…" Castiel breathed out, "So good, Dean…"

Another groan escaped Dean's lips as Castiel reached down to do the same.

"Oh God, Cas," Dean moaned, "Mmm…you're a fast learner…"

Castiel's spare hand rested on Dean's face and he looked deep into the hunter's eyes.

"I want us to make love…please…"

Dean smiled and flipped them over so he was on top and continued to kiss Castiel's lips, shoulders, neck and chest, then taking a nipple in his mouth. The hunter reached up and took Castiel's hand in his own as he kissed his way back up to the former angel's lips, locking their fingers as they kissed and held each other in the dim light of the bedroom. Castiel's grip on Dean's hand tightened when his lover took the other nipple in his mouth and gently bit it, earning himself aroused whimpers and moans of encouragement. Releasing each other's hands, the lovers removed each other's sweatpants and underwear, finally naked, hips moving in sync and noisy kisses filling the air. Pulling back, Dean asked Castiel one of the most vital questions of the evening.

"Who's going on top, me or you?"

Castiel studied Dean and let out a small laugh.

"Dean, you are currently on top…so you may as well be."

Dean kissed his angel's lips lightly and frowned.

"But you do understand that this will hurt you, right? I'm going to be able to lessen the pain, but it's still gonna hurt." Dean whispered, carding his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Yes, I understand. But I believe that feeling the pain will only bring us closer, Dean."

That response made Dean's heart jump a mile and he beamed at his lover, leaning in and kissing him once more. Reaching over to the drawer of the nightstand, Dean pulled out a bottle of lube and then grabbed one of the spare pillows on the bed.

"Lift your hips for me, Baby." He whispered, sliding the pillow beneath the former angel's hips, "Okay, I'm going to lube up my fingers, and then prepare you."

Castiel nodded and watched as Dean slathered the lubricant on his fingers and placed his dry hand on Castiel's hip to keep him still.

"You ready?" He asked, getting a nod in response from Castiel.

The ex-angel spread his legs wider so Dean could get him ready and waited for the pain. Dean pushed a finger into Castiel's entrance and winced when his lover hissed in pain. The hunter waited for the former angel to relax before pushing in further. He couldn't believe how hot and tight Castiel was, and that just made him even harder than he thought possible. He began to work Castiel open, eventually slipping a second finger in while his angel writhed beneath him, whimpering and moaning through the pleasure. Finally a third finger was added, and Dean felt Castiel was ready for him to enter.

"Cas," Dean said with a smile as he lowered himself upon his lover, "This is gonna hurt a little, okay...?"

Castiel beamed up at Dean and nodded, but that smile soon faded as Dean pushed forward with his erection and entered Castiel. The former angel bit his lip and grimaced, so Dean waited again until Castiel settled around him before pushing himself further, fully sheathing himself inside Castiel. Inside the angel's body, it was so hot and the space was so tight Dean thought he'd come there and then, but he held off for Castiel.

"Dean…you can move now." Castiel breathed, "Please!"

Gently, Dean began to thrust in and out of his lover, the cries of pain turning to cries of pleasure within about twenty seconds. Castiel's arms slid up around the back of Dean's neck, pulling the hunter down onto him to hold him close. Dean buried his face in Castiel's neck and began to moan as he felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen, like a spark growing into an enormous flame. Castiel cried out when Dean hit his prostate with every thrust, and he began to tremble with pleasure as he wrapped his legs tightly around Dean's waist. He felt like he was on fire, he felt safe and loved, and he felt alive. For the first time in his entire existence, Castiel felt as though he was truly alive and he felt free. Suddenly, a burst of energy rushed through him and he came untouched in the space between his and Dean's bodies, Dean following after as he felt Castiel clench around him. Both men let out deep, throaty moans as they came, and they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. Regaining their breath, the couple kissed languidly and lazily, basking in each other as they came down from their sexual high. Breaking their slow kiss, Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and gently ran a hand through that gorgeous dark hair.

"Love you." He whispered tenderly, kissing Castiel's forehead chastely.

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel replied, cupping Dean's face in his hands, "Always."

Dean eased from Castiel's body gently and wrapped the couple up in the bed sheets, taking the former angel into his arms. Beautiful green eyes and stunning blue ones were covered beneath soft eyelids and thick eyelashes as the hunter and his angel drifted off to sleep.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. *Sniffles***  
****

* * *

Only Human**

**- Three -**

Castiel opened his big blue eyes and looked around the room. After figuring out where he was he realised he was still rested against Dean's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean's torso where they'd been when the pair fell asleep. The former angel remained still and remembered the night before, how beautiful Dean looked when he came inside him. His face was flushed, eyes closed and mouth slack; totally blissful. Castiel smiled as he felt Dean wake up above him, the hunter stretching and grunting as he opened his amazing green eyes. Dean looked down at Castiel and smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream then." Dean stated with a chuckle.

"No. I guess it wasn't." Castiel replied, a bright smile gracing his face, twinkling in the early morning light.

Castiel sat up slowly, his bed head only making Dean grin even more. The ex-angel straddled Dean's waist and kissed him gently.

"Good morning." He whispered with a loving smile.

"Morning, Cas." Dean whispered back, "You know I thought last night was too good to be true…I could've sworn I was dreaming."

"I know," Castiel replied between kisses, "I can't believe how sensational it was."

"I take it," Dean breathed as he kissed Castiel again, "You enjoyed it."

Castiel deepened their kiss and broke away.

"It was breathtaking." Castiel said, looking deep into Dean's eyes, "Can we do it again?"

"We've _got_ to do it again." Dean answered, with a laugh, "Have we got time now?"

Smiling, the pair leaned in for another kiss when…

*Knock, knock, knock!*

"Come on, Idjits! Sam's waiting for you to go on that hunt!" Bobby called, "And don't go back to what you were about to do or I'll come in there and drag you out myself."

Dean choked back a laugh when he heard Bobby chuckle from the other side of door.

"Alright, Bobby. We'll be down in a minute." Dean replied, grinning as he heard Bobby head downstairs.

With one more kiss, Dean climbed out of bed and slid his boxers on, reaching for his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Come on, Cas. Let's go hunt a werewolf, huh?"

Castiel smiled and got dressed quickly, jumping as Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"C'mere…" Dean whispered, running his fingers through Castiel's bedhead, "Right…if we get washed up and pack everything we'll get going, okay?"

Castiel nodded and slipped his hands into Dean's as they left their room to start their first day as a couple.

* * *

The Winchesters and Castiel returned to their hotel after battling a werewolf, and poor Castiel had to sit in the backseat of the Impala with a dislocated leg. Dean had found the drive home so hard, listening to Castiel's whimpers of pain in the backseat. It was so raw, because Castiel had never experienced pain before, and didn't feel the need to mask it.

Getting through the door, Castiel was helped to the sofa in the room and Dean sat beside him, cradling his head to his chest. Sam knelt down in front of the former angel and grimaced.

"Castiel," he began, "I've got to pop your leg back in the socket, okay?"

Castiel nodded and bit back a sob when Sam gently put his hands on his leg.

"Shhh, Cas…you're okay." Dean whispered, pressing assuring kisses to his lover's head.

"You ready, Cas? This is gonna hurt." Sam warned, looking up at Castiel.

"Just go, Sam…please it hurts!" Castiel begged, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the pain.

*CRACK*

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, gripping Dean's shirt with all his strength, "Is that it? Is it over?"

"Yeah, Angel, it's over…" Dean replied, holding onto Castiel as the former angel winced when Sam tried to move his leg.

"There we go." Sam said as he stood to go to his own room.

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel whispered as he snuggled into Dean's hold.

"No problem, Cas."

Leaving the couple alone, the younger Winchester headed to his own room to rid himself of the disgusting werewolf blood that drenched his body.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel whispered.

"What for, Cas?" Dean asked, "You did nothing wrong."

"No…I didn't duck in time and I let it kick me out of the way…Sam almost died."

"But Sam didn't die," Dean said, "And neither did you. That's what's important. There's nothing to be sorry for, Baby."

Castiel sat up slowly and got into a comfortable position, smiling when Dean lifted him into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked with a small laugh.

"I'm putting you on the bed, Babe. I'm gonna go grab some dinner and then we'll take a bath together." Dean replied, "That okay?"

Castiel smiled as he held onto Dean.

"Wonderful…thank you."

* * *

Heading up the hotel stairs, Dean heard the sound of what sounded like a love ballad coming from his room. Opening the room door, he saw the stereo was on but Castiel was nowhere to be found. The hunter sat on the large double bed and took off his boots and socks, wiggling his toes to get them working again. Placing the food on the small table in the room, he looked towards the bathroom and saw that it was dark with a red glow. Dean entered the bathroom to find Castiel sat in the tub, soft love ballads floating through the room from the stereo in the bedroom, candles lit and bubbles all around the former angel.

"Wow…" Dean breathed, looking at how sensual Castiel had managed to make the small bathroom look.

"Do you like it, Dean?"

The hunter leaned out of the room and turned the stereo up a little. Yeah, maybe the music was a little chick flick, but Dean wanted to show his angel how much he appreciated what he'd done. As the sound of _This Love _by Craig Armstrong began to drift into the bathroom, Dean moved back and locked the room door, and turned off the lights in the bedroom. He stood in the doorway to the bathroom and slowly removed his shirt, smiling as Castiel watched him in awe. The older Winchester's hands then moved to his belt, slowly unbuckling it and then torturously slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his jeans. The denim fell to the floor in a heap and Dean stepped out of it, just left in his boxers. Castiel's eyes studied Dean's beautifully sculptured body; those broad shoulders and that stunning chest, powerful thighs and muscular stomach, and then…

Dean's erection was visible through his boxers, and the former angel couldn't take his eyes away when his lover ran his fingers over the waist band and pulled them down teasingly. His erection sprung free and curled up toward his stomach, causing Castiel to lick his lips with satisfaction.

"I love it." Dean finally answered, moving towards the bath and joining Castiel in the tub, smiling as Castiel moved forward, kissing Dean's lips slowly and tenderly.

Dean responded to the kiss and grinned as the former angel broke it and settled down between Dean's parted thighs, resting against his chest comfortably. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and gently kissed the nape of his neck, and then his shoulders, triggering a shiver which ran through Castiel's entire body. The ex-angel's eyes drifted shut and he leaned into Dean's touch, his breath catching in his throat as Dean slowly reached around and took Castiel's erection in his hand. A low, passionate moan escaped Castiel's lips as his hunter began to slowly stroke him to orgasm.

"Dean…" The former angel breathed, bucking his hips into Dean's hand as he began to move his wrist faster.

Castiel turned his head and Dean brought his forward, their lips meeting in a hot, sensual kiss. Dean's tongue slipped into Castiel's mouth and danced along the former angel's. The hunter continued his ministrations until the kiss was broken, and then let Castiel go, earning himself a whimper at the loss of contact. Castiel turned, the water sloshing around them as he reached out of the bathtub for the lube which he'd placed on the counter by the tub. Dean moved further down the bathtub and Castiel slid over him, straddling his lap. He passed Dean the lube and waited patiently for him to work him open, hissing slightly at the pain at first, but then relaxing as Dean opened and closed his fingers to stretch Castiel enough for him. After removing his fingers, Dean smiled and kissed Castiel lovingly as the former angel eased himself onto Dean's weeping erection. The couple moaned softly as they became connected and wrapped their arms around each other. Castiel kissed Dean's lips softly as the hunter became fully sheathed inside Castiel.

Castiel leaned into Dean's neck, causing the hunter's bright green eyes to snap open as the former angel suckled on his pulse point, giving him a beautiful hickey which already had begun to turn purple.

"Cas…" Dean moaned, "Are you alright to move?"

Castiel answered that question by moving his hips up and down slowly, fucking himself on Dean's erection, their eyes never breaking contact until Dean captured Castiel's luscious lips in a long passionate kiss, and began to move his hips in time with the former angel's. Their bodies gently rocked to the rhythm of the song and Dean reached between them, his hand working Castiel's erection. Dean groaned something long and guttural as Castiel's hand clasped over his, the pair of them stroking the former angel together.

"Oh, Dean," Castiel whispered, "I love you…"

"Love you too," Dean whispered back, "Love my angel."

Even at this slow pace, Dean and Castiel came just as the song ended, Castiel letting out a small noise, but loud sigh as he came in the space between their bodies and Dean letting out a drawn out moan, burying his face in Castiel's neck.

After regaining their breath, Dean laughed when Castiel began to blow out the candles and unplugged the bath.

"I take it you wanna carry this on in bed." Dean said, grinning widely at the eagerness in Castiel's eyes and nod of clarification.

* * *

The couple dried themselves and each other, kissing and caressing one another as they did. They made their way into the bedroom, still locked in a passionate kiss and landed on the bed still naked, Dean above Castiel. From then on, the experience was a mere blur.

Dean stared into the depths of those blue eyes, blown wide with desperate lust. Rough, calloused hands caressed prominent hip bones and a silk smooth tongue romanced another.

In and out; each time he pushed forward his angel was sent to a whole new Heaven, those gorgeous blue eyes drifting closed through the pleasure. Three, two, one…bliss…Ecstasy, screaming, collapsing, caressing, kissing, holding whispered words of love and closed eyes.

Dean took the stereo remote from the bedside table and turned whatever song was playing off. He was so peaceful and so in love he didn't register what was playing and neither did Castiel. Dean wasn't the lovey-dovey type, and anyone who knew him would confirm that to be true, but something about the former angel was able to let Dean's inner gentleness shine through and managed to get past the cracks in Dean's solid exterior. The hunter's left hand rested on Castiel's left shoulder, and his right hand was buried in his lover's thick hair, fingers gently massaging Castiel's scalp. Castiel lay close to Dean's chest, relaxing to the beat of Dean's heart as it pulsed softly in his chest.

"Dean…?" Castiel said softly, wondering if Dean was awake or not.

"Hmmm?" Dean replied, his eyes still closed and his breathing deep.

"Will you still love me after the war is over?" Castiel asked, jumping back as Dean's eyes shot open and the hunter sat up, tightening his grip on the former angel.

"Of course I will, Cas…I promise you, I'll always love you. Even into the damn afterlife."

Castiel giggled at the last part of that promise and kissed Dean, lying back in the hunter's arms.

"Good. I'll always love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel whispered, "I will stand by you no matter what the outcome."

"Good." Dean whispered back, wrapping his arms around his angel tighter, "Sweet dreams, Castiel."

"Sweet dreams to you as well, Dean."

Within moments, both men were asleep against the pillows, Dean's fingers unconsciously still massaging Castiel's scalp tenderly. In a half-asleep haze, Castiel took Dean's right hand and locked their fingers, resting their now entwined hands on the spare pillow in between them.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. *Sniffles***  
****

* * *

Only Human**

**- Four -**

_Fire. _

_Burning, blistering, bright fire. _

_Demons. _

_Demons everywhere. _

_Laughing, burning, stabbing, slicing, slashing, raping, screaming, beating, whipping, crying, darkness._

_Light. Safety. Home. Castiel._

* * *

"Dean! Dean, wake up! Please!"

Castiel shook his lover who was caught in a nightmare, their naked bodies still entwined in the sheets of yet another motel room. The morning light shone through a gap in the dingy motel curtains, bathing the lovers in a golden glow, sweat glistening upon Dean's body from the intensity of the dream.

"Come on, Dean…come away from it! It's over!"

Dean's deep green eyes opened, meeting the bright blue ones that were Castiel's.

"Cas?" Dean asked, adjusting to his surroundings and taking in the look of concern on his angel's face.

"Hell?" Castiel countered, gently stroking Dean's cheek.

Dean looked into the former angel's eyes, unable to understand how someone like Castiel could possibly love him after the things he'd done. He looked away from those stunning blue orbs and lay on his side, incapable of meeting Castiel's gaze.

The ex-angel lay behind Dean, gently kissing the nape of his neck as he covered them back up with the soft linen bed sheets, wrapping a protective arm around Dean's abdomen.

"How can you love someone like me?" Dean asked, turning slightly as he felt Castiel sit up.

"What kind of question is that, Dean Winchester?"

Castiel looked down into Dean's green eyes that were pooling with tears. Castiel could always drag those emotions hidden within the very depths of Dean's soul right to the surface.

"You know what I did in Hell…you know what I did to those poor bastards who got dragged down there!" Dean answered, one lone tear slipping down his face, "For ten years I tortured other people, cut them open, ripped them apart…I'm a monster, Cas! I don't deserve anyone's love…especially not yours."

Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and sat him up, straddling his naked lap and then gripping Dean's face in his hands, wiping that one tear away.

"Now you listen to me," Castiel began, "You stayed strong for thirty years in the Pit. Yes the demons broke you, but that doesn't make you a monster! You are _anything _but a monster, Dean! You do deserve love, and you will always have mine."

Dean saw sincerity and truth in those bright blue eyes and he sighed, moving forward and resting against Castiel's shoulder, his breath catching in his throat when he felt warm, loving arms around him.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, kissing Dean's temple soothingly.

"Love you, Cas." Dean replied, looking up and meeting Castiel's lips in a tender kiss.

Castiel smiled and placed one final chaste kiss upon Dean's forehead before climbing out of bed, revealing his beautiful naked body basked in golden light as he headed for the bathroom.

"How come you get to shower first?" Dean asked, "I'm the sweaty one here!"

Castiel stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Who said anything about anyone showering first?" He asked with a suggestive wink and an almost cheeky smile.

"You dirty little ex-angel…" Dean breathed in disbelief at the level of flirtatious behaviour from his lover.

Castiel laughed and protested as Dean jumped out of bed after him, chasing him into the motel's tiny bathroom.

* * *

Sam sipped his coffee as he scrolled through more pages of possible leads on the Devil on his laptop. Dean meanwhile snored very loudly as he held a half-read book in his hands, his head rested on Castiel's shoulder who took the book from Dean's hands and continued to read. Sam looked up to see Castiel plant a tender kiss to Dean's temple and close his eyes as he rested his cheek against the hunter's head. The youngest Winchester smiled widely. Finally his brother had found someone to love and cherish, someone who loves him back.

"Sam," Castiel whispered so as not to wake his sleeping lover, who snored one ridiculously loud snore before falling into quiet baby snores, "Could you pass me my cola please?"

Sam picked up the bottle and passed it to Castiel who opened the bottle and drank the lot. Sam was curious to see what the former angel was doing, and stood watching him. Castiel swallowed some air down and burped so loud that Dean shot out of sleep and fell off the bed.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked, jumping back up and glaring at Castiel.

"You sleep too much during research." Castiel replied, "Now sit down and continue researching."

"Yes, Sir!" Dean said, mockingly saluting Castiel before sitting back on the bed.

He leaned over and kissed Castiel's lips softly, before the couple shared what Sam could only assume was an _I-love-you-so-much _look. Dean picked up the book and started looking through it again, looking up at Sam and raising his eyebrows when Castiel's hand wrapped around the far side of his hand and those slender fingers carded through his short hair.

* * *

Sam's pillow covered his ears as the youngest Winchester was subjected to the sounds of his brother and a former angel making love next door.

"_Damn it, Cas…"_

"_Yes, Dean! Yes! Oh, Dean!" _

"_Oh God…Fuck, Cas! Fucking Christ!" _

Sam lost hope and decided to go out for a few hours until they'd stopped, as if the poor boy weren't tired enough. He got dressed through the noise and grabbed his money to go for a drink. Just as he went to move toward the door, the sound of both partners climaxing thundered through the walls, before Sam noticed that the sounds changed into something softer and gentler.

"_Shhh…" _Someone whispered above someone else's sobs, _"It's alright, Castiel." _

"_I'm sorry, Dean." _The former angel sobbed, _"I know you hate chick flick moments." _

"_Not if you're crying, Baby…it's alright to cry after sex." _Dean replied, _"It means you really, _really_ enjoyed it." _

"_Does it?" _Castiel asked, Sam smiling softly at the conversation.

"_Yeah, generally…unless you hated it." _Dean whispered, Castiel's gasp loud enough for Sam to hear.

"_No! No, Dean…I loved it! I love you…it's just…I've never…" _Castiel struggled with finding the right words as he sniffled, _"Not that intensely…" _

Dean chuckled and the sounds of lips meeting and parting were heard.

"_Well…I must've been doing something right, huh?" _

"_You did everything perfectly, Dean. I love you." _

"_Love you too, Cas." _

The sounds of lips meeting and parting sounded again and Sam shook his head before stripping back into a t-shirt and boxers, climbing back into bed.

He rolled over and his eyes widened.

He was not alone.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. *Sniffles***  
**

**

* * *

- Five -**

Sam sat back in surprise and fell off the bed, looking over at the mystery visitor who was now under the sheets. The figure slithered out and pinned him to the floor, covering his mouth. The youngest Winchester whimpered and tried to cry out, but the figure's hand was too strong.

"Shhh," A voice whispered, "It's me, Sammy…"

The dark figure then removed his hand, and Sam's eyes widened in realisation.

"Gabriel?" Sam said in astonishment, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have much time," Gabriel said, "But you need to help Dean protect Castiel."

"Why?" Sam asked, "What's going on?"

"There are demons who want him bumping off because of what he knows, especially Alastair and Meg. The two of them are desperate to get rid of him." Gabriel explained, "The angels won't protect him, because they hate his guts."

"Can't you help?" Sam asked, a desperate expression painted over his face.

"I'll do what I can." Gabriel whispered, "In the meantime, you need to warn Dean and Castiel. Probably not now because they're clearly exhausted after their intimate encounter."

"First thing in the morning then," Sam said, "I hope I can sleep now…I'll be worried sick."

Gabriel clicked his fingers and the younger Winchester was in bed.

"Sleep now."

Sam fell asleep as soon as Gabriel's fingers touched his forehead.

Gabriel stood guard outside that motel room right until the sun came up.

* * *

After a long, frantic drive to Bobby's, Dean and Castiel moved into the panic room, Dean never once leaving Castiel's side.

"If they attack, we can hold them off upstairs. I've called Ellen and Jo too." Bobby said, "They'll be with us tomorrow."

A flutter of wings and Gabriel and Anna showed up with another man.

"This is Azrael, the Angel of Death. He's been ordered to keep Castiel safe, as we have." Gabriel said, indicating the new man on the right.

"Oh, you're douche-bag brothers care now?" Dean asked his hand slipping into Castiel's.

"Our Father cares." Azrael answered, his vessel's dark brown eyes glaring right into Dean's green ones, "He sent me with both Gabriel and Anna to protect young Castiel."

The vessel Azrael wore had neck length hair, jet black with blue in the tips. He wore a black suit and red shirt, open collar. He also wore a black hat with a red band. Dean assumed he was currently wearing a gothic pimp as his meat-suit.

Castiel moved forward and hugged his family, the three other angels wrapping their arms around him.

"Thank you." He whispered, watching them move to their watch-posts outside.

"We'll just…ummm…" Sam began, nodding towards the door of the panic room.

"Lock us in, huh?" Dean said, smiling weakly at Sam who nodded.

Both he and Bobby left, locking the door tight while Castiel moved to the two iron beds. Bobby had put a second in next to the first so Dean could stay close to Castiel during their stay in the panic room. The former angel lay on the bed, curling up on his side as he trembled slightly.

Dean joined him and ran a soothing hand over Castiel's arm.

"I'm scared." Castiel whispered, his voice small and quiet as he shivered under Dean's touch.

"C'mere." Dean replied, turning a tearful Castiel over and taking him in his arms.

* * *

"Oh, Dean…" Castiel breathed, writhing beneath Dean as the hunter made passionate love with him, "Dean…oh God…"

"I've got you, Cas…it's okay." Dean whispered, holding Castiel so close to him there wasn't a part of their bodies that didn't touch.

The older Winchester leaned into Castiel's neck and kissed him lovingly, slowly thrusting in and out of his angel.

"No-one's gonna hurt you, Cas," Dean continued, "You're safe with me."

Castiel's lip quivered and he gripped Dean tighter, wrapping his legs around the hunter's waist as tears escaped his eyes. He felt so loved and protected by Dean that his heart could've exploded.

* * *

Castiel lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the dull room he now lived in with Dean. His lover was lying right next to him, rested on his elbow. Dean tenderly caressed Castiel's cheek and kissed his forehead.

"I love you…and I'm sorry your first few weeks as a human haven't been the best."

"I love you too, Dean…and they've been wonderful. As long as I'm with you, every day's wonderful." Castiel replied, kissing Dean's lips softly.

"You know how to make a guy feel special, Cas." Dean said with a loving smile, opening his arms to the fragile former angel.

Castiel moved into them and snuggled into Dean's hold.

"Dean…?" He whispered, "What if Alastair and Meg do find me?"

"I'll kick their asses straight back into Hell." Dean replied immediately. "No-one hurts my angel."

A smile graced Castiel's face as he kissed Dean's protection tattoo.

"We're gonna have to get you one of those." The hunter said, stroking a tender hand through Castiel's mop of hair.

"A tattoo?" Castiel asked, "Don't they hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be there with you." Dean promised, "I'm always gonna be here with you."

The former angel seemed to relax in Dean's arms, and the older Winchester continued to massage Castiel's scalp tenderly as he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hunters and angels stood guard as more and more demons crowded around the house, ready to attack and claim Castiel.

"You'll not touch him," Gabriel warned them all, "He is safe and protected."

"He is destined to die." One demon hissed, "His time has come."

"Well clearly, you've not met our secret weapon." Azrael said, stepping aside to reveal Sam, who was determined and ready for the fight.

"The demon-boy!" Another demon called, most of the army scattering at the sight of Sam, leaving only ten or so demons out of a good hundred.

"Cowards." Alastair laughed, "They'll get punished for that."

Meg stepped out in all her slutty glory and scowled at Anna.

"What's this bitch doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to protect my brother." Anna replied, standing tall, "Protect him from filth like you."

"We will kill Castiel." A larger demon said, "You won't be able to stop us."

Bobby growled and stood from his seat on the porch steps.

"Try us!"

The battle begun.

* * *

Hearing the clashing and fighting above them, Castiel curled up into Dean's side, shivering with fright as he listened to demon after demon being exorcised and sent back to Hell.

"Dean…what if they get in?" The former angel whispered, his fingers twisting in Dean's shirt, "I don't want to die, Dean."

The hunter gripped Castiel and held him close to his body, pressing soothing kisses to Castiel's head.

"You're not going to die, Castiel. They aren't going to get in, the family's doing a great job up there." Dean promised, "I'm here with you, Baby it's alright."

Castiel wouldn't stop worrying so Dean crushed their lips together, rolling on top of his lover to hold him down.

"If they want you, they gotta get through me first. You got it?" Dean said, kissing Castiel again.

"Got it." Castiel confirmed, kissing Dean again and holding onto him desperately.

* * *

With one graceful manoeuvre, Gabriel ran Alastair through with his angelic blade, causing the demon to spit black blood out and scream in pain, collapsing to the ground dead. The battle was won and the warriors returned to the house to rest.

"The good news is," Gabriel began, lifting Sam to his feet after the poor boy had collapsed from using his powers, "Castiel's pretty much safe for now."

Sitting Sam down on the sofa he patted the younger Winchester's back.

"Thanks, Gabriel," Sam wheezed, coughing slightly as Bobby passed him a drink of water, "Thank you all."

"No problem, Sam." Gabriel replied, th other angels nodding, "I'll be in touch. Tell Castiel we'll meet again won't you?"

Both Sam and Bobby nodded and the angels left with a flutter of wings.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When Castiel loses his Grace and is left with Dean, the older Winchester suddenly realises he cares more for the angel than he thinks. Dean/Castiel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or it's characters. *Sniffles***  
**

**A/N: **Just a short chapter while I figure out where to take the plot from now. Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

- Six -**

It was Dean's turn to shower and he'd left the panic room, Jo staying with Castiel in the meantime.

"Dean made me feel so safe last night, Jo." Castiel said softly, twiddling the fabric of his t-shirt in his fingers, "He kept me close to him all the time and promised me he'd look after me."

"That's Dean for you, Cas." Jo replied, "He loves you so much it's unreal."

"I know…" Castiel whispered, "And I love him too. I'm just terrified of letting him down…or losing him."

Jo moved towards Castiel and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, only to have the poor guy turn and wrap his arms around her, letting a small sob out as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, Cas." She whispered, "It's alright now."

"You alright, Cas?" Dean asked, as he stepped back into the room.

Castiel lifted his head from Jo's shoulder and she rubbed his back soothingly. The former angel stood up and moved straight towards Dean, kissing him fiercely and gripping the open shirt the hunter wore over his dark t-shirt tightly in his fists, pulling him closer.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, throwing his arms around Dean.

Running fingers through that dark mess of hair, Dean kissed Castiel's shoulder and held him tight.

"Love you too, Cas." He replied, smiling gratefully at Jo who left quietly to leave the couple to it.

Castiel's hands clutched Dean so tight the hunter was left with small bruises on his shoulders.

"I've never been as afraid in my life, Dean…I feel so weak." Castiel sobbed, holding onto Dean for fear of his legs buckling.

"You're not weak, Castiel. Damnit you're so strong!" Dean protested, "You're the only one with strong faith out of all of us, do you know that? You keep the rest of us going, Baby…"

* * *

"Psst!" A voice hissed in the dark of Sam's room.

Sam sat up and found himself being pinned to the bed again.

"Mmph-mph-mph." He exclaimed, words completely muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

The hand lifted.

"Gabriel! Stop that. If you want to come and see me you don't have to pin me down to do so!" Sam protested, suddenly feeling lips against his own.

Flicking the light on at the side of his bed, Sam saw the Archangel straddling his waist.

"Sorry…wanted to surprise you." Gabriel whispered, "Does Dean know yet?"

"No…he's worried enough about Cas." Sam answered, "He doesn't need to know yet, it's not really important to him is it?"

"No, but it is to me." Gabriel replied, shuffling slightly when Sam sat up.

"You're right. It's important to me too…sorry, Gabe." The hunter whispered, kissing Gabriel's lips gently.

"S'okay. "Gabriel said, a little stunned by the tenderness and sweetness of the kiss he'd just received, "Well are we going to sit here talking or are we gonna do some loving?"

Sam smirked and flipped Gabriel onto his back, the Archangel clicking his fingers to leave them both naked, under the sheets and connected.

"You're too eager sometimes, Gabriel." Sam laughed.

"Look, Winchester…I don't have much time and I just wanted to see you before I left so I hurried the process on a little is all." Gabriel huffed, receiving a loving kiss from Sam.

His hands slid home around the hunter's neck as his lover began to move inside him, slow and carefully.

* * *

"Sam…oh, Sammy…" Gabriel gasped, pulling the younger Winchester down for a kiss.

"Damn…Gabriel…" Sam breathed, "So close…"

Gabriel moaned something guttural as he came in the tiny space between his and Sam's bodies, Sam quickly following and filling the Archangel with his warmth.

The couple slowed and stilled, Sam sliding from Gabriel carefully before taking the Archangel in his arms.

"You promise me you'll tell Dean?" He asked, looking up into Sam's deep brown eyes.

"I promise." Sam replied, running a gentle hand through Gabriel's honey-coloured hair before kissing him tenderly, "Love you, Gabe."

"Love you too, Winchester." Gabriel replied, clicking his fingers and setting the room and the two lovers back to rights. "See you later, Kiddo."

With a final kiss and flutter of wings he was gone, leaving a tired Sam in his bed alone.

* * *

Hot water cascaded upon the lovers as Dean and Castiel showered together. Kisses and whispered words of love were exchanged as they washed and cleansed each other, hands lovingly caressing the other person's body as they made sensual and passionate love under the hot spray. Dean took Castiel in hand and began to stroke him to orgasm, Castiel doing the same to Dean.

Both men gasped and moaned as they rested their foreheads together, eyes closed and breath mingling, ghosting along their skin. Lips met and parted with small sounds as the lovers entered orgasm. Dean cursed and Castiel just let out a long moan as they covered each other's hands with their release. Castiel slumped a little against Dean who cleaned them up and supported his lover.

* * *

"You're what?" Dean asked in utter disbelief.

"I'm with Gabriel…" Sam said, mistaking his brother's disbelief for anger, "If you and Cas can be together, and be in love…why can't we?"

"Hang on!" Dean exclaimed, "I never said I was against it or anything…I'm just a little shocked is all."

Sam smiled with relief and his vice grip on Gabriel's hand loosened, much to the Archangel's relief.

"I'm happy for you, Sammy." Dean said, actually hugging his brother, "I really am."

Walking away, Dean grinned to himself, kinda thankful that he wasn't the only Winchester who batted for the other side.

-TBC-


End file.
